Benutzer:CJ Boy
Über mich Hallo, ich habe mich hier schon öfters viele Artikeln angesehen, und hab mich schließlich entschlossen, mich anzumelden. Ich führe auch eine eigene Homepage, auf der ich meine schon etwas alten Videos von GTA SA habe. Insgesamt führe ich 2 HP, aber bei der einen nicht allein. Ich hoffe, ich kann dem GTA-Wiki ein bisschen helfen, noch besser und vielfältiger zu werden. Mit freundlichen Grüßen CJ Boy GTA-Spiele GTA 1 Wird schon von Rockstar zum Download angeboten, so hab ich es mir auch geholt. Ich habe es aber nur aus Spaß gespielt, also rumgefahren, Autos abgeschossen und Menschen überfahren.^^ Hab es mittlerweile nicht mehr auf meinem Rechner. GTA London 1969 & 1961 Habe ich nie gespielt. Hätte aber bestimmt auch nur das gleiche wie bei GTA 1 gemacht.^^ GTA 2 Wird auch schon von Rockstar zum Download angeboten, so hab ich es mir auch geholt. Hab auch nur rumgeballert und habe mit den Panzer Autos überfahren.^^ Hab es mittlerweile auch nicht mehr auf meinem Rechner. GTA 3 Der erste GTA 3 in 3D, was das Spiel zu was ganz besonderem macht. Ist aber nicht einer meiner drei Lieblings-GTAs. Grafik fand ich stylisch Mafiamäßig und passt sehr zur Stadt. Auch das Gameplay ist gut. Story ging so. Der Protagonist gefiel mir nur einigermaßen und die Bezirke sind auch gut. Radiosender waren auch toll. Ein sehr sehr tolles GTA-Spiel. GTA Vice City Dies ist Platz 3 von meinen Lieblings-GTAs. Grafik fand ich etwas besser als in GTA 3. Dieser ganzer Styl find ich am besten. Eine schöne bunte Stadt, der östliche Teil jedenfalls. Auch die Missionen waren klasse. Tommy Vercetti fand ich cool. Sein Verhalten und so.^^ Die Radiosender waren mehr als gut. GTA Vice City hat das beste Radioprogramm aller GTAs. Deshalb landet es auch auf Platz 3. GTA Advance Diesen Teil hab ich nie gespielt. Grafisch ist er der schlechteste Teil der GTA-Serie. Er hat aber eine richtige Story. Würde ihn gern mal testen.^^ GTA San Andreas Mein absolutes Lieblings-GTA. Beste Story. Beste Spielwelt. Bestes Gameplay. Radiosender sind auch gut geworden. Das mit den Ghettos, naja, es ist ok. Las Venturas ist meine Lieblings-Stadt.^^ Auch die Countys sind toll und was sie für Geheimnisse verbergen.^^ Ein atemberaubendes GTA, was noch heute viel mehr geliebt wird, als GTA IV. Platz 1 ist für diesen GTA-Teil reserviert. GTA Liberty City Stories Dieses GTA-Spiel ist ganz ok. Am meisten gefällt mir die Mission Karmageddon, bei der man mit dem Feuerwehrwagen Autos crasht und so (kann man jederzeit widerholen). Die Radiosender sind auch ganz ok, und die Story auch. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob GTA III besser ist. Naja, beide gleich gut. GTA Vice City Stories Dieser hat von mir Platz 2 gekriegt. Story gut. Radiosender klasse und viele coole Charaktere. Ein neues, noch viel bunteres GTA VC. Am meisten gefällt mir das Phil Collins-Konzert, da hatte Rockstar eine super Idee! Im Großen und Ganzen ist es ein klasse GTA-Game, ein bisschen besser als GTA VC. GTA IV (Addons: Lost and Damned & Ballad of Gay Toni) und Chinatown Wars Bis auf GTA IV hab ich keins angespielt. GTA IV: Habe es für PC, aber es hängt mir zuviel und ab und zu kommen Fehlermeldungen. Manchmal muss ich sogar den PC abschalten. Falls ich mir eine PS3 besorge, wird GTA IV auf keinenfall fehlen. GTA CW: Ich kaufe mir möglicherweise eine PSP in den nächsten Tagen und werde dann GTA CW natürlich auch kaufen. -------------------------------------------- Kann jederzeit überarbeitet werden. Meine Galerie (SA) Hier ein paar Fotos, die ich geschossen hab: --------------------->thumb|"God is playing with us" thumb|"We work for pot" thumb|Der "Red Dawn" thumb|Flüchtige thumb|... Meine Lieblings-Missionen GTA III 1. Explodierende Fische 2. Der Abfangjäger 3. Das Treffen bei Salvatore GTA VC 1. Freunde und andere Feinde 2. Trojanisches Voodoo 3. Phnom Penh ’86 GTA SA 1. End of the Line 2. Reuniting the Families 3. Breaking the Bank at Caligula's Meine Lieblings-Charaktere GTA III 1. Tony Cipriani 2. Kenji Kasen 3. 8-Ball GTA VC 1. Lance Vance 2. Tommy Vercetti 3. Phil Cassidy GTA SA 1. Ryder 2. The Truth 3. Cesar Vialpando Meine GTAs thumb|left|Meine GTAs GTA III -> PS2 & PC GTA Vice City -> PS2 GTA San Andreas -> PS2 & PC GTA Liberty City Stories -> PS2 GTA Vice City Stories -> PS2 GTA IV -> PC Meine Konsolen Ich besitze nur eine PS2 Slim und Silber. Die PSP habe ich nun endlich und liebe sie. ^^